


Bargain

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Asking Out, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Realizations, Relationship Discussions, Secret Crush, dinner date, indecent proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Bargain

For lifelong friends constantly having to make hard decisions when it came two airing a show that relied on their unwavering trust towards each other. Of course, for the youngest member could not help being a sap when it came to celebrating love I the form of Brian and James being in a serious relationship, yet he could not shake the desire to be with either of them. 

How could a close confidant even consider doing something that was controversial? Certainly it would not be easy to.even start a conversation that came with the adding Sal to the equation even if the others would be open to the idea at all. Terror deep inside him kept those feelings from being exposed, yet it would seem as if the universe had other plans as the premise of his punishment was introduced.

“Have you ever seen the movie ‘Indecent Proposal’?”

“That’s where Robert Redford pays a lot of money in order for- To sleep with the girlfriend.”

“That’s correct,” Brian praised the other as a smirk formed on plump lips as eyebrows raised suggestively causing Sal to involuntarily shudder that he did not bother to cover up, “Have you ever seen “Dirty Dancing”?” 

“Yes, it’s a very popular film.” 

“Well today you’re going to be an assistant dance instructor and during the class-”

“Don’t even say it!”

“You’re gonna go around,” Joe continued despite the interruption as a chuckle started to contort the comment, “And make indecent proposals to the couples.”

Wait, what if someone takes me up on it?” 

“Then you go from loser to winner.”

Nervously laughing along with the group prevented the tan-skinned male from asking any further questions that would give away a longest kept secret; _Can Q and Murr join the class?_ Of course no amount of convincing would cause the pair to assist in making the embarrassing encounter any less than, so instead he entered the dance floor to await further instructions. Complaining even more as it became known that the punishment would not end until after he had been offered to every couple in the room he turned to an older man who was looking for confirmation that the moves were being performed correctly.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself y’know?” Sal stated nervously as a familiar sultry voice filled his ear, “Speaking of hard… I will tell you guys I have a passion for passion and, uh… I have the money to back it up.”

“Well we’d have to talk about it first ‘cos we haven’t done that.”

“No snap judgment I'm just letting you know. If there’s a number I’d meet it and the offer’s on the table.”

“You actually sound like you’re trying to sell yourself,” Murray remarked matter-of-factly, the tone alone hinting at a raised, manicured eyebrow, “Oh, did we tell you about that briefcase yet?”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me guys…”

“By the door! It’s full of money for you to offer people.”

“We’re gonna wrap up shortly, so again… I spoke to most of you, but this is on the table if we have any takers.”

“No takers, eh bud? Too bad…”

Head dipped downward in slight shame the youngest one reunited with the others as a deep blush blended with a naturally darker complexion. Barely able to make eye contact with either of the lovebirds looking with confident expressions that could only mean they had concocted this forced challenge, yet the driving force behind this finding was another story altogether.

“B-Bri?” he questioned quietly, clearing his throat to get attention from the man before continuing on, “Would you and Murray be open to it?”

“You fucking with us?”

“I’m serious. Didn’t know when or how to bring it up, but seems as good a time as any.”

“How ‘bout you come over tonight? We can discuss this in more detail then.” 

Nodding silently since he did not trust himself to answer with anything other than a tongue-tied agreement that would most likely be miscommunicated as a refusal, the group disbanding moments later to try beating infamous New York traffic in order to arrive home in a decent amount of time that would allow for him to prepare. Everything was out in the open now and there was no going back, but he hoped that it would make their relationship better whether or not they wanted to commit to such a controversial partnering. 

Trembling thick fingers proved to be a problematic trait as buttons kept sliding into the wrong holes even when both sides seemed to be lined up perfectly, which only pressed the slightly pudgy man to discard it for another until a black pinstripe shirt was selected. Toeing on a paid of dark leather dress shoes a round mirror was approached as a gold tie with scattered blue diamonds multiple methods of tying the accessory were attempted and failed in a frustrated frenzy, short-kept nails scratching at the glossy fabric for what must have been ten minutes when a Trinity knot came out successfully, “You’ve known these guys your whole life, why are you so frantic?”

Dwelling on the self-conducted interrogation he was suddenly aware of how much there was to lose should an impromptu dinner date sour, which could only mean a change in their dynamic. Then again, that would happen if the outing went accordingly. Dropping to drastic measures by taking a few tablets of medication to stifle an oncoming panic attack he added a suit jacket to the outfit before forcing himself from a comfortable apartment that would protect from the outside world should rejection be the outcome.

Upon arriving at the home a few blocks away a fading light fixture beckoned the newcomer in closer, for even if the lightbulb were about to need changing James’ similarly bright, bubbly personality would only make him feel more at home. Sighing softly, Sal stayed on the porch for a solid minute gaining the courage to knock when a raised fist was met with an open front door, the oldest one chuckling heartily at the awkward greeting only to be interrupted shortly after by a burly black tomcat stepping onto the worn welcome mat, “Benji, we don’t need you goin’ to the pound again…”

“Mrow!”

“No, daddy would be heartbroken if you got lost!” Q cooed as he scooped the animal into bare, heavily tattooed arms, “Sorry ‘bout that, Sally, I put them in our room so they wouldn’t bother you.”

“”Don’t stress over it, they can run around.”

“I find that hard to believe…” 

“I’ve got more important things to worry ‘bout. Where’s Murr?”

Slaving over a hot stove and refusing to let anyone help.”

“I can hear you!”

“That’s the point, babe.”

Seriously, how can two people be into such an ungrateful guy?”

“You’re dating one of ‘em, you tell me.”

Sharing in a slight snicker at the back and forth banter between them Salvatore could not help feeling slightly insecure with how that had been phrased; Q wasn’t completely wrong, but only halfway right in disregarding himself from Sal;s radar entirely. About to add that he was attracted to both a sharp squeak was let out as a heavy hand cupped a covered cheek causing him to fall closer to the rugged chest. Looking up in awe that those were even moves in the older man’s repertoire a slow wink only continued to make him weak in the knees.

“Baby, you better share! Not fair that you get him first…” the ferret-esque male pouted in a mix of playfulness and envy, leaving a cooling stove unattended to join in the loving touches being passed around the living room, “Don’t let him sweet-talk you into anything, ‘kay? Unless you wanna, but this _is_ our first… Date?” 

“You sound so confident, ferret.”

“More than me…”

“Well, hopefully dinner will help settle your stomach. Shall we?”

Escorted to an oak table where a fat, lit lavender candle lapped lazily at the edge of its container surrounded by a bottle of wine and two glasses, a thicker cup filled with three ice cubes and amber liquid standing by its lonesome. Not needing an invitation to be seated Q claimed his seat on the right after leading their guest to the center chair as the third person brought over a pan filled with pasta.

“Lasagna was our first meal together like thus. So it seemed fitting.”

“Shit, you're romantic.”

“You of all people should know that by now,” Murr mused modestly, leaning over to share in a short-lived smooch before filling plates and passing a half-filled flute to the guest, “Shall we start?”

“I swear if you start smacking those lips of yours…”

“Don't worry, he's getting better at only doing that to pleasure people.”

“Bri, don't give away our secrets!”

“He's been in the same room with us while I've gotten you off under a table, so…”

“Excuse me, what?!” Sal exclaimed, emerald eyes squinting as he spluttered on a sip of wine. Stifling his coughing fit, he looked between the two to catch a shared knowing look, “What's that about? You're hiding something…”

“We need to be honest with you, Sally.”

“Ah geez, I knew this would happen! I freaked you out, you hate me now and I-”

“Relax, sweetheart. It's actually quite the opposite.”

“We set up that punishment 'cos we've discussed dating other people and we knew you wanted one of us.”

“You knew?”

“Subtlety isn't your best feature, I'm afraid.”

“Imagine our surprise that it ended up working!” James added to stray away from an argument that attacked I a sense of pride.

“So… Is this going to work? No jealousy or anything?”

“It'll be a challenge to figure out at first, but we're sure it will!” 

“Well, I'd call that a bargain. The best I've ever had as a matter of fact.”


End file.
